


Child From Heaven and Hell

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child born of two men is destined to unite Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child From Heaven and Hell

Prologue:  
Lucifer and God had a pact made before the birth of Jesus that when God’s son of the new millennium became pregnant by Lucifer’s son that the child would be the one to rejoin Heaven and Hell back as one. The one factor was that if the child was born then Lucifer would have to give up his soulful deals with the mortals and let them live their lives.

Story:  
It was a simple day with the sun shining on all of Earth and two friends playing a round of golf with the quiet of no screaming girls but just the small chirps of birds and crickets just natures idle chit chat happening.

The two men were known world round as two members of a highly successful male harmony pop group known as the Backstreet Boys. What they didn’t know was that one of them would be the first human male to carry a child and successfully give birth.

“Yo, Rok” One of them yelled. The one that was referred lifted his head from looking at the ball.  
“Yeah, Aje,” he queried back  
“Just hit the ball…the sun is beating down like there is no tomorrow and I need to get back before Kev does. You know how anal your cous is.” He joked.  
“Yeah, yeah….heaven help me if you don’t get your daily dose of sex.” Rok joked back.  
“Fine by me but I’m not the horny one in the group. I quite remember you and Mr. Howard getting it on any place you could and even with all of us watching. At least Kevin and I do it at home or in some private area.”

Rok or Brian as he is more commonly known took his swing and watched the ball hit the green to roll right into the nineteenth hole for a perfect shot. Brian shot AJ his famous toothy smile. AJ just shook his head. Both men grabbed their clubs and headed back to the club house to shower. The boys waved bye to each other and then headed to home to their husbands.

Three Months later:  
AJ woke up not feeling great and made a mad dash for the bathroom. He knew something was up when he couldn’t even get out of bed without the need to throw-up his dinner.  
“Alex, you ok?” Kevin asked worried about Alex and how he has been running the bathroom every morning.

AJ just nodded his head and got in the shower to clean-up. He hoped that he wouldn’t need to run the bathroom in the middle of recording. He also made a mental note to visit the doctor soon.

Six Months later:  
It was confirmed that he was pregnant and to say he was happy, but he was also nervous at the same time. Kevin was extremely happy to be a father if not a bit baffled with the fact that Alex was a man and pregnant. He didn’t know if it was humanly possible.

The one thing that nobody knew was that the baby would one day unite a realm divided and return a fallen angel back to Heaven. 

Alex looked at his growing stomach and smiled a bit. He knew his mom and step-dad would be very happy to be come grandparents, the only person he was unsure about was his dad.

The phone rang and the end was picked up, “Hello” the voice asked.

“Hi dad,” AJ said.

“Alex!” The man rejoiced, “What’s the phone call for. I thought you never wanted to speak to me again?”  
“Yeah, I probably would except that I have some important news. You may want to sit down for this.” AJ took a moment to collect himself and to allow his father a moment, “I’m pregnant.” He figured why beat around the bush.  
“You’re what?” Bob McLean asked  
“I’m pregnant.” AJ replied back. The line went silent and then dead as the other man hung up the phone on AJ. Being hormonal as he is AJ broke down in tears the moment he heard the dial tone.

Nine Months:  
”Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!” Alex screamed as the pains of labor ripped through his body. He never knew it was this hard for women to give birth.

Kevin was pacing the hall and mumbling to himself about why he couldn’t be allowed in the delivery room. He was a Backstreet Boy and his husband was in that room going through some serious pain.

Five hours later a wail was heard from the room as the first baby born to two men was brought into the world. The child seemed to have an ethereal glow about him as well as one of menace.

Epilogue:  
The pact was fulfilled and Lucifer returned to heaven once again as Samael. In the end the world return to a state of calm and fun.


End file.
